


In Which Kageyama Learns To Share

by cherimayo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Mild Language, Prompt Fic, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24884734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherimayo/pseuds/cherimayo
Summary: "Are yousmellingmy jacket?"Hinata gets cold and things get weird.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 11
Kudos: 214





	In Which Kageyama Learns To Share

**Author's Note:**

> another ancient fic i unearthed and reposted here... i'm sure this premise has been done with these two a million times, but i remember i had fun writing it, so hope someone enjoys it anyway!
> 
> **Prompt: one giving the other their jacket and not getting it back from the other until it stops smelling like them**

“Uwaaaaa~! It’s starting to get so chilly lately!”

Kageyama glanced over at his teammate, who was currently struggling in an attempt to walk his bike with both his arms pulled underneath his t-shirt to glean some semblance of warmth. He clicked his tongue, jamming his hands in his pockets.

“Moron,” he muttered, stopping on the side of the road so Hinata could catch up, watching blankly as the shorter boy's bike crashed to the ground and he was forced to expose his arms to the biting night air to pull it upright. “Did you lose your jacket again?”

Hinata nodded miserably, his teeth chattering (what a goddamn drama queen, it really wasn't _that_ cold), his bright orange hair nearly standing on end in his agitation. “I think it’s probably locked inside our classroom…” He propped his bike against his hip as he rubbed his hands together in a feeble attempt to generate some heat. “Hey, wanna race to the fork?” he cried, adopting a pleading, puppy-eyed expression as he turned towards Kageyama and bounced onto his toes, as if already feeling the rush of warmth and energy that the vigorous exercise would bring. Kageyama simply gave him an unamused sidewise glance, and Hinata's face fell.

“Don't think I can't tell you're extra worn out from all your stupid jumping around during practice today,” Kageyama replied curtly, stretching one arm across his chest until it cracked loudly to imply that he wasn't thrilled at the idea of more physical exertion himself, following up with a grunt for emphasis. “You’d collapse before we were halfway there, and you’ll still have the ride home too. Don't be a moron.”

Hinata knew his grumpy teammate was right, as much as he hated to admit it, and for once he didn’t try to argue; instead slumping over his bike dramatically with a sigh as he wrapped his arms tightly around his torso.

There was a moment of silence as Kageyama watched their shared breaths puff ever so faintly into the night air (alright, admittedly it was a bit chilly), illuminated around them by the dim light in front of Ukai’s shop. Hinata continued to shiver despondently, babbling some melodramatic monologue along the lines of “I can't believe I'm gonna freeze to death in the bitter cold of winter before I even make it to Nationals!” 

Kageyama sighed deeply, long-sufferingly; forcing his arms into action as soon as his idea formed, before he could overthink the consequences and change his mind.

“Here.”

Hinata looked up, and Kageyama stood in his shirtsleeves in front of him, holding out his black Karasuno jacket and glancing at the ground. “Just... take it for now, and stop whining already, alright?”

It took Hinata a second to comprehend the offer, but soon enough a massive grin spread across his face, and he reached out without a moment’s hesitation. “Really?!” he gasped, already digging fistfuls of his hands into the fabric so he could drape it over his shoulders. “You’re not gonna be cold?”

Kageyama shrugged, flicking his hair in a poor attempt at nonchalance. "I'm fine. I have a shorter trip home than you do anyway." He paused, watching Hinata push his arms into the too-long sleeves and fumble with the zipper, shameless and unabashed in the act of borrowing someone else's clothing, not to mention that of his sworn rival's. "You can just, uh, give it back tomorrow. Or whenever. Whatever."

Hinata grinned brightly, looking borderline ridiculous in the number 9's larger jacket. The sleeves dangled past his hands by several inches, as well as the hem- which almost covered his backside- and the fully zipped collar stood up to nearly obscure his mouth. There was a slight blush on Hinata's cheeks as he beamed up at his teammate, and Kageyama felt a strange twist in the pit of his stomach. He nodded, more to dispel his weird nervous energy than to drive any particular point home, quickly turning on his heel and continuing the walk up the road. Snuggling into his new source of warmth, Hinata followed behind.

* * *

It had been nearly a week now, and mysteriously, Kageyama still had not received his jacket back.

Luckily, the weather was still warm enough that he didn't really miss it- on the few genuinely chilly evenings there had been so far, he had made a habit of grabbing his old red workout jacket, but he mostly found that it wasn't needed. He didn't mind the cold that much anyway, after all; Hinata, however, with his smaller, skinnier stature, would understandably be more affected by lower temperatures. Not that Kageyama ever thought about that kind of stuff- about how Hinata was feeling, about how his environment affected him, about how he should be bundled up and warm and safe. 'Cause that would just be stupid.

And that's not to say he didn't  _ try _ to get his jacket back. In fact, the very next day he ran into Hinata in the hallway during their morning break, and stepped in front of him with a dark expression.

"Oi," he grunted, jabbing at the shorter student's forehead and blocking his path. Hinata jumped, his eyes wide. "Did you find your jacket?"

Hinata laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head and glancing around at nothing in particular. "Uhh, n-no... It wasn't in the classroom when I checked this morning, so I'm not sure where to look next..."

Kageyama frowned, flicking him between the eyes and earning a squeak of protest. "You're such a goddamn space cadet. Did you check the lost and found?"

"Oh! No, I didn't think of that yet." Hinata let out a sheepish laugh, stepping under Kageyama's arm and scurrying down the hallway. "T-that's a great idea, I'll go look right now!" he called, barely glancing over his shoulder and nearly running into another student. "See ya!"

_ Isn't it the other way? _ Kageyama thought, glancing in the direction from which Hinata originally came. Whatever- the little twerp probably had to pee or something. Not his problem.

But that night, Hinata was still wearing his jacket on the walk home. Kageyama didn't say anything.

* * *

Then there was the time after practice a few days later- Kageyama stepped outside, stretching in the brisk evening air as his teammates all filed out behind him, yawning and chattering amongst themselves. Hinata had been the first to leave the gym, and now stood alone by his bike. His face was... Kageyama did a double-take, eyes widening in his classic 'what-the-hell' expression, and quickly strode over so he stood silently behind Hinata.

"Are you  _ smelling _ my jacket?" he asked incredulously, too bewildered to even bother sounding intimidating, and not budging as Hinata jumped at least half a foot into the air in front of him.

"W-wh- _what?!_ N-no, of course not! That would be so _beyond_ weird!" Hinata protested, whirling around and waving his arms frantically, the too-long sleeves flopping with every movement. He unzipped the collar and shoved it down from where it had been pulled up on his face. "My nose was just cold, that's all---!! I swear!"

Kageyama stared at him for a few seconds before rolling his eyes, shrugging on his old red jacket before shoving his hands into the pockets of his track pants. "...Just don't get snot all over it, you hear me, shrimp?"

"I'm  _ not _ a shrimp, you jerk!" Hinata hollered, running to catch up as the other walked away. Kageyama snorted quietly, feeling a twinge at the corners of his mouth.

* * *

The following Monday, Kageyama's jacket was finally returned to him.

He was somewhat surprised- he wouldn't say he'd forgotten about it, not exactly, but he had honestly become almost accustomed to watching Hinata flap around in the comically large jacket as the team headed out every evening. He'd even gotten used to overhearing the others' teasing comments- once Tsukishima had even "imitated" Hinata but in a girly, high-pitched voice, squealing (somehow still in his characteristically deadpan way) "ooh, senpai loaned me his jacket~! Kyaaaa~~~!!", then turning to Hinata and asking if he slept with it at night. Kageyama made sure to reach up and slap the back of four-eyes' head when Daichi wasn't looking.

Then Kageyama had raised his eyebrows when, after practice, he noticed Hinata shrugging on a black jacket with sleeves that fit suspiciously well. Hinata glanced up, meeting his eyes and smiling crookedly, reaching over to dig something out of his duffel bag and trotting towards where Kageyama stood.

"Sorry for hanging onto this for all that time," he laughed, holding out Kageyama's somewhat haphazardly folded jacket in both hands. Kageyama set down his water bottle, wiping his mouth and accepting the offering, wondering why he wasn't more relieved to finally have his own stuff back in his possession.

"Oh," was all he said. Hinata had the gall to look mildly upset, and he choked, fumbling for another comment. "It-it's fine." He shook out the folds and zipped the jacket on, all too conscious that Hinata was still standing there with eyes on him. "Well it's about time you found yours, dumbass," he muttered.

Hinata watched him for a few seconds longer, finally breaking the increasingly awkward silence with a smile. "Yeah! So anyway, sorry about that. And thanks." He then turned on his heel and darted across the gym again to collect his belongings. Kageyama stepped outside.

Making sure that all the others were reasonably far ahead of him, he glanced around furtively before pulling the collar up around his face. Without being sure what exactly compelled him to do so- and definitely not wanting to consider it too closely, especially given the way his chest felt so weird and tight- he tilted his head slightly, pressing his nose to the lining, and inhaled.

It was like breathing in sunshine and orange juice, and he nearly jerked his head back with a start. This didn't even  _ smell _ like his jacket anymore. It smelled unmistakably of Hinata- of boundless energy and tangy citrus, of warmth and his conditioner and a hint of cinnamon. 

He zipped his collar up all the way and burrowed into the jacket, hunching his back and jamming his hands into the pockets as he began walking, knowing that any short stragglers would soon catch up in the next moment or two.

There were crumbs from a pork bun in the pockets, but he wasn't about to complain.


End file.
